Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones
|1}}/encabezado}} League of Legends :Hola Dash the Yoshi, solo has editado una vez, para dejarle el mensaje al fundador. Para poder adoptar una wikia hay que editar y contribuir en ella durante al menos una semana seguida. De momento dejo la solicitud como pendiente para ver si comienzas a editar activamente y consigues mantenerte constante. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:50 13 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Muy bién, desde hoy comenzaré a editar en esa wiki, espero poder ayudar y que sirva mi colaboración Dash the Yoshi (muro) 14:09 17 feb 2016 (UTC) :::En total has contribuido 4 días (3 sin contar el mensaje al fundador), para poder adoptar tienes que completar una semana lo más seguida posible (si es más mejor), reviso más adelante. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:10 21 feb 2016 (UTC) ::::Hacer esto o esto no cuenta como crear un artículo nuevo. Tienes que aportar contenido para poder adoptar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:44 23 feb 2016 (UTC) Wiki Meme :Hola Razor1000, el caso es que hace pocos días (9 de febrero) que has fundado otra wikia, esta, y por lo tanto no puedes adoptar otra hasta que pase un mes desde que la fundaste, a menos que solicites cerrarla. Además tendrías que hacer una votación en tu blog parar saber si los demás usuarios que hay editando actualmente (y los que puedan llegar) están de acuerdo. Ya me dirás que decides hacer. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:44 15 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Hola,ya decidi que hacer,he decidido cerrar la wikia que yo cree ya que creo que la Wiki Meme vale la pena aun mas que esa wikia que cree ya que sin esa wikia nunca hubiera descubierto wikia jeje,bueno recientemente he estado borrando las paginas de esa wikia que yo cree para poder cerrarla y ya solicite cerrarla,mientras tanto en wiki meme le hable por el muro de mensajes al usuario Kichonator si decidia votar a traves de la entrada de blog que cree,ya que es el unico usuario activo ademas de mi,Saludos!.♬Razor1000♬ ♉ ☯ (muro) 14:24 15 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Muy bien, pues esperamos una semana a que respondan él y otros usuarios que han editado recientemente (si no responden se entiende que están de acuerdo). Mientras tanto mantén la actividad. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:06 15 feb 2016 (UTC) ::::Ya tienes concedida la adopción, esperamos que este cargo que has solicitado y conseguido con la aprobación de la comunidad te sirva para mejorar la wikia. Un saludo y te deseo muchos éxitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:04 21 feb 2016 (UTC) Jason Bourne Wiki :Muchos ánimos con la adopción. Mantén la constancia y podrás adoptar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:09 15 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Al menos tienes que mantener la constancia durante una semana, si es más mejor. Te faltan días editando regularmente para poder adoptar reviso más adelante. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:13 21 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Ver comentarios tuyos de este tipo me hace replantearme tu adopción. Edítalo para poner algo más constructivo, de lo contrario declinaré la solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:30 23 feb 2016 (UTC) ::::Hola Zeist, no he editado mucho en la wiki debido a mi corto tiempo que tengo libre, y además que la mayoría de ese tiempo libre la uso para poner todo en orden en wiki geometry dash. En cuanto al comentario, no sé que decir, esta claro que algo paso en ese momento, pero estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar, esperaré terminar las ediciones estos días para que me concedas la administración, adios. ::::left|150px|link=Usuario:Zitromateo|¡Visita Mi Perfil! 20:57 26 feb 2016 (UTC) :::::Sobre el comentario pasó que al final lo borraron, afortunadamente. Confío en tu palabra en que no volverá a pasar :) Felicidades ya tienes la adopción concedida. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la wikia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:44 29 feb 2016 (UTC) ::::::Gracias Zeist ::::::left|150px|link=Usuario:Zitromateo|¡Visita Mi Perfil! 16:20 29 feb 2016 (UTC) Vegetta777 :Hola NEWTWO2014, para poder adoptar tienes que editar de manera constante mejorando artículos y creando nuevos. Reviso más adelante. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:14 15 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Aún te falta un poco para poder adoptar. Sigue editando y lo conseguirás. Muchos ánimos, reviso más adelante. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:17 21 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Ya tienes el rango de administrador. Muchos ánimos con la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:37 23 feb 2016 (UTC) ::: ::: Muchas gracias. NEWTWO2014 (Muro - - ) 13:07 23 feb 2016 (UTC) YandereSimDev2 :No has puesto el enlace a la wikia que quieres adoptar, ¿puedes ponerlo? Ahora bien si te refieres a Yandere Simulator, ya tiene administradores y burócratas activos por lo que esa wikia no está disponible para ser adoptada. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:18 15 feb 2016 (UTC) Avatar Fanon Wiki :Felicidades Qwert243, ya tienes la adopción concedida por tu actividad constante y con el apoyo del otro usuario activo actualmente, te deseo muchos éxitos con la comunidad. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:35 15 feb 2016 (UTC) Soy Luna }} :Hola, para que puedas adoptar la wikia tienes que estar activa de manera consante y creando artículos. Reviso tus contribuciones dentro de una semana. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:34 18 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Declino la solicitud por falta de contribuciones. Solo has hecho dos ediciones. Muchos más ánimos para la próxima vez que quieras adoptar, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:47 23 feb 2016 (UTC) Ace Attorney :Hola FeedOjos, en principio no voy a contar el bloqueo que tienes en otra wikia porque no vi que esté justificado con un bloqueo infinito, ahora bien, tras revisar tus contribuciones me he encontrado con este comentario tuyo, según los requisitos: debes ser amigable y dejar mensajes en las páginas de discusión o muros de mensajes de otros usuarios, así como responder preguntas en las páginas de discusión de los artículos, foros o blogs. Por lo que deberías de corregir tu comentario y además dejarle un nuevo mensaje a la burócrata (aunque esté inactiva en esa wikia, se conectó hace poco a Wikia y es probable que lea tu mensaje) para preguntarle amablemente si te podría nombrar administrador. También tendrías que responder aquí y contactar con el usuario. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:00 18 feb 2016 (UTC) ::El usuario ya contactó conmigo. Apoyo su petición de adopción. --Platybus (Muro de mensajes - Contribuciones) 23:50 18 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Bien FeedOjos, ahora está mucho mejor así y así. A Platybus tienes aún que responderle sobre lo que dijo de corregir el nombre la plantilla, no sobre la adopción, se supone que tú como administrador tendrás que saber, o ir aprendiendo, a atender las sugerencias de los usuarios y acoger bien a los nuevos (contando además con el mensaje de bienvenida que Wikia da automáticamente) para responder sus dudas, guiarles y ayudar a crear comunidad. En cualquier caso Platybus te dio su apoyo y como no hay más usuarios activos y has estado haciendo buenas contribuciones durante esta semana, la adopción ya está concedida. Os deseo muchos éxitos y espero que si por suerte vuelven los antiguos administradores podáis seguir colaborando juntos en armonía. Un saludo y gracias Platybus por avisar también aquí. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:11 21 feb 2016 (UTC) Black Desert Wiki :Hola NecoraRide, para poder adoptar y levantar esa wikia, tienes que empezar a editar y hacer buenas contribuciones y crear artículos nuevos de manera constante durante una semana como mínimo. Empieza a editar y reviso tus contribuciones más adelante. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:14 21 feb 2016 (UTC) :Acabo de leerlo ahora, despues de casi una semana jeje. Bueno, estoy con ello, espero respuesta! NecoraRide (muro) 11:41 29 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Te falta poco para cumplir el requisito de una semana, si bien para levantar una wikia se necesita más que eso. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:20 1 mar 2016 (UTC) :::Mantengo la solicitud pendiente hasta que tu nombre de usuario haya sido cambiado. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:35 1 mar 2016 (UTC) ::::Hilo:111724. Muchas felicidades --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:44 1 mar 2016 (UTC) Midnight Club Wiki :Muy buenas Marco A. Te iba a dar la adopción por concedida porque has contribuido de manera constante durante una semana. Pero (sorprendentemente) el burócrata que mencionabas inactivo desde 2011 ya te nombró reversor y moderador de contenido hace 10 días, por lo que ya deberías poder editar páginas protegidas, si lo necesitas (para pedir el spotlight por ejemplo), el mismo burócrata te puede cambiar esas herramientas por el rango de administrador. Si se lo pides y en una semana no te responde entonces me avisas y ya me ocupo yo. Espero poder leerte en la página de Spotlights. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:44 21 feb 2016 (UTC) :Pues ni me había enterado. Ya cuando eso lo pido aunque esperaré a ordenar un poco la wiki antes de pedir el spotlight. Espero que no salga el Mafia III antes,...Marco Aº 19:50 21 feb 2016 (UTC) LOTR Wiki (català) :Felicidades ya tienes la adopción concedida. Espero que te vaya muy bien, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:00 21 feb 2016 (UTC) Fable Wiki :Muchos ánimos, ya casi lo tienes, reviso mañana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:45 21 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Claro, Gracias. -- Rax (Muro de mensajes) 15:15 21 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Hilo:111085. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:09 22 feb 2016 (UTC) Ariana Grande Wiki :Hola Lucas Millonario, lo siento pero actualmente no puedes adoptar ya que hoy has fundado otra wikia y no puedes adoptar si has fundado o adoptado una wikia en los últimos 30 días. Además de eso, tampoco puedes adoptar porque a principios de mes fuiste bloqueado recientemente en otra wikia por tres meses, y no puedes adoptar si has sido bloqueado en cualquier otro proyecto de Wikia. Todo esto es tal y como dicen los requisitos de adopción. Puedes solicitar una adopción cuando termine tu bloqueo y cumplas los demás requisitos. Además ya eres el fundador de otra wikia sobre Ariana Grande, ¿para qué quieres adoptar otra sobre el mismo tema? Si es para fusionarlas es mejor que leas la página Ayuda:Fusionar wikias. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:37 21 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Hola! Okey pero que pasa cuando las fusiono? digo, Es que quiero mi wiki, lo unico que quiero cambiar es el URL de mi pagina. es por eso que cree otra wiki y ademas el mio tiene mas información, Saludos Igual! --[http://es.scream-queens.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lucas_Millonario|*'Luquitas'] 21:35 22 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Cuando las fusionas dos o varias wikias pasan a ser una sola, y se queda la mejor URL y las demás URLs como redirección a la principal. Pero para eso antes tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con la otra comunidad y fusionar los artículos que creais conveniente en una de las wikias. Una vez hecho eso podéis solicitar al staff mediante Especial:Contactar que deje solo la wikia donde habéis hecho la fusión y cierre la/s otra/s. Si tienes más dudas pregúntame en mi muro o mediante Especial:Contactar ya que esta página es para tratar temas de las adopciones, y también lo tienes todo explicado en la página Ayuda:Fusionar wikias. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:18 23 feb 2016 (UTC) Wiki CreepyPasta :Hola RyuuRaZa, para poder adoptar tienes que estar editando en la actualidad. Tus últimas contribuciones son del 14 de diciembre del año pasado, por lo que tienes que empezar a contribuir y mantener la constancia durante al menos una semana seguida. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. Reviso más adelante. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:05 23 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Declino la solicitud porque no has editado nada desde el 14 de diciembre del año pasado. Si quieres adoptar la wikia tienes que editar en la actualidad y solicitar la adopción cuando lleves una semana activo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:23 1 mar 2016 (UTC) TYPE-MOON Wiki :Hola Tomjkers2, adelante con el proceso de adopción. Mantén la constancia con tus contribuciones esta semana y podrás conseguir la adopción. Muchos ánimos, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:25 24 feb 2016 (UTC) ::El usuario solicitó un renombre de su cuenta. 16:42 29 feb 2016 (UTC) :::Adopción concedida, felicidades y muchos éxitos con la wikia (y gracias BlackQuimera08, sí que suele ocurrir.) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:27 1 mar 2016 (UTC) Facebook Wiki He corregido el enlace a la wikia. Por favor espera la respuesta oficial de parte del helper. --Longyearbyen (muro) 19:09 24 feb 2016 (UTC) :Hola Toni9922, tus últimas contribuciones son de 2014, para poder adoptar tienes que estar contribuyendo en la actualidad, es decir ahora y durante una semana de manera habitual. No tengo en cuenta los dos bloqueos que tienes en otras wikias porque son antiguos y considero que ya habrás aprendido, así que aprovecha la oportunidad y comienza a editar para poder adoptar la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:48 25 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Declino la solicitud porque no has editado nada desde el 18 de noviembre del 2014. Si quieres adoptar la wikia tienes que editar en la actualidad y solicitar la adopción cuando lleves una semana activo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:26 1 mar 2016 (UTC) Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo :Hola RainGlow, felicidades, ya has conseguido la adopción de Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:54 29 feb 2016 (UTC) The Division Wiki :Hola PekenoSalta, te recuerdo de otra adopción. Muchos ánimos y como en la anterior vez tienes que mantener la constancia y a partir de que lleves una semana contribuyendo activamente podrás adoptar la wikia. ¡Un saludo y muchos ánimos! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:17 1 mar 2016 (UTC) Lego Enciclopedia :Hola TheProEdition, felicidades ya tienes la adopción concedida porque llevas más de una semana contribuyendo. Un saludo y espero que te vaya muy bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:56 1 mar 2016 (UTC) Youkai Watch Wiki :Hola AlfonsoGamer, para poder adoptar tienes que mantener la constancia contribuyendo activamente durante una semana, a partir de entonces podrás conseguir la adopción. ¡Muchos ánimos y adelante con ello! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:03 2 mar 2016 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki :Hola Kandawalker, en el enlace pusiste solo narutofanon, te faltó poner el es. y me dirigía a la wikia en inglés y por un momento estuve mirando la lista de administradores de esa wikia en donde hay 9 burócratas inactivos (ya te iba a preguntar que para qué teníais tantos). Recuerda que el enlace a tu wikia es es.narutofanon. La votación debe de estar abierta una semana, revisaré la votación para entonces. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:15 3 mar 2016 (UTC) ::Ya, disculpa, no entiendo cómo se me pasó poner el "es." Kandawalker ¡Déjame un mensaje! 00:36 3 mar 2016 (UTC) Wiki Operation 7